Zelda Adventure Quiz 2nd Quest
The Zelda Adventure Quiz 2nd Quest was a quiz event in the style of the first Zelda Adventure Quiz, hosted by Nintendoer. Participants attempted to answer 128 trivia questions about the Zelda series in this event, which ran for 32 days from September 30, 2017 to November 1, 2017. Nintendoer crafted this 2nd Quest quiz event partly as a send-off celebration for Miiverse. Rules Questions were given out four per day. As many people who wished to could answer the questions within 24 hours of them being posted. However, the first four people to answer questions for a particular day were allowed to select one question each for the next day. As the quiz progressed, more difficult questions became available to select. The answers to all of the previous day's questions were posted on the subsequent day, along with everyone's score. If a person answered a question wrong, they needed to sacrifice either LIFE or MONEY to the old man. They lost one heart (everyone started with 3) if they chose LIFE and they lost the number of points the question was worth if they chose MONEY. This allowed scores to go into the negatives, if one was not cautious about only answering questions they were relatively confident in. The layout of the quiz board was superimposed onto of a drawing of the map from the original The Legend of Zelda. Nintendoer drew the map in Art Academy: SketchPad for the previous Zelda Adventure Quiz (now updated with a visually appealing paper-map-style border), and updated it each day with the expended/available questions. Each question was represented by one tile on the map, or one screen in the game. Question Categories The questions were categorized by game into sixteen categories: * The Legend of Zelda * Zelda II: The Adventure of Link * A Link to the Past * Link's Awakening * Ocarina of Time * Majora's Mask * Oracle of Ages and Oracle of Seasons * The Wind Waker * The Minish Cap * Twilight Princess * Phantom Hourglass and Spirit Tracks * Skyward Sword * A Link Between Worlds * Breath of the Wild * Four Swords, Four Swords Adventures, and Tri Force Heroes * Other (multiple games or the whole series) Within the sixteen game categories, there were eight levels of difficulty. Questions were worth the same number of points as their difficulty, with the exception of the "Other" category, in which all point values were doubled. In addition, some bonus questions were worth twice what they would be worth otherwise, and certain questions had a bonus heart of LIFE attached. A bonus day of questions was also posted, with questions that Nintendoer had left out of the quiz. These questions were just for fun and not worth any points in the competition. Contestants and Results * Stagger: 553 (6) * Knight: 483 (1) * Justin86: 430 (3) * Matthew: 356 (1) * Ray: 263 (1) * Christian: 218 (0) * Jayse: 212 (4) * Brandon: 185 (1) * Blake: 174 (0) * MICHAEL: 168 (0) * Gage: 130 (0) * Ethan: 104 (0) * Sciz: 57 (0) * Joshua: 51 (0) * Maguire: 41 (0) * Britt: 37 (0) * Logan: 27 (2) * David: 11 (4) * PAOMario: 5 (1) * JP10: -14 (0) Pertinent Miiverse Posts * Organization post (Pt. 1, Pt. 2) Daily Posts * ‎ ( MC-1, OoT-1, TP-1, and SS-1) * ‎ ( OoT-2, TP-2, WW-2, and Other-1) * ‎ ( WW-1, LttP-2, MM-2, and WW-3) * ‎ ( BotW-2, LttP-1, OoX-2, and Other-3) * ‎ ( LoZ-1, MM-1, LBW-1, and SS-3) * ‎ ( TP-3, OoT-4, Multi-3, and PH/ST-2) * ‎ ( MM-3, MM-5, ZII-2, and LA-1) * ‎ ( LBW-5, LoZ-3, MC-4, and LttP-5) * ‎ ( Multi-4, OoX-1, PH/ST-5, and BotW-3) * ‎ ( SS-2, LBW-3, LA-2, and BotW-4) * ‎ ( Multi-1, LttP-2, MC-5, and SS-4) * ‎ ( TP-4, WW-6, OoT-3, and MM-4) * ‎ ( LA-6, Other-4, Other-2, and BotW-1) * ‎ ( MC-3, Multi-5, LttP-3, and LttP-7) * ( PH/ST-1, LBW-2, OoT-7, and Other-7)}}‎ * ‎ ( PH/ST-7, ZII-1, TP-6, and MM-7) * ‎ ( ZII-4, OoX-3, WW-8, and Multi-8) * ‎ ( OoT-6, BotW-7, LoZ-2, and LoZ-4) * ‎ ( WW-7, LttP-4, TP-5, and LA-4) * ‎ ( BotW-5, SS-6, MC-2, and Multi-2) * ‎ ( ZII-3, LBW-8, OoX-6, and Other-5) * ‎ ( PH/ST-3, BotW-6, OoX-7, and PH/ST-6) * ‎ ( WW-4, BotW-8, WW-5, and SS-5) * ‎ ( OoT-5, LA-3, OoT-8, and LA-8) * ‎ ( PH/ST-4, MC-7, LoZ-6, and LA-7) * ‎ ( TP-7, MM-8, LBW-4, and LBW-7) * ‎ (Other-6, OoX-4, ZII-6, and LttP-8) * ‎ ( MM-6, Multi-6, SS-7, and LA-5) * ‎ ( LoZ-5, ZII-5, LoZ-8, and LoZ-7) * ‎ ( MC-6, TP-8, Multi-7, and LBW-6) * ‎ ( ZII-7, PH/ST-8, SS-8, and OoX-5) * ‎‎ ( ZII-8, OoX-8, MC-8, and Other-8) * Category:ZNG Events